


肉夹馍

by misakipei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakipei/pseuds/misakipei
Summary: 这是一辆有缘人才能看见的车w算是小甜饼的番外吧~拿到了驾照怎么可以不飙车！！！设定是两人都进入同一所大学后的第二年。佐助因为各种原因不小心喝醉酒然后你们都懂的设定！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一辆有缘人才能看见的车w算是小甜饼的番外吧~拿到了驾照怎么可以不飙车！！！
> 
> 设定是两人都进入同一所大学后的第二年。佐助因为各种原因不小心喝醉酒然后你们都懂的设定！

佐助从家族聚会的小酒馆出来时已经恰好是华灯初上时候，目送着卡卡西拖着喝得不省人事的带土离去后，佐助婉拒了鼬和止水要送他回宿舍的提议，看着自家哥哥和他的恋人手挽手渐渐消失在夜幕中这才深吸一口略带凉意的空气，拢了拢身上的外套不紧不慢的地向自己的公寓走去。初秋的夜晚没有蛙鸣和虫鸣显得十分安静，只有路灯静静的照亮自己回家的路，一贯喜静的他此时却有些想念老是在他耳边说个不停的人。鸣人因为比赛和校队一起去外省差不多也有一个多星期的样子了，自从上大学两人正大光明的同居以后，还是第一次分开这么久。虽然期间也有联系，但是因为鸣人还在比赛，每天打电话也只能说上一两句话然后就要忙着准备比赛，虽然知道鸣人并不是故意的，但是佐助心里到底还是有些小情绪的，不然今天也不会因为带土怼他几句就跟他拼起酒来，虽然鼬及时制止了这种耍小孩脾气一般的拼酒行为，但是佐助已经喝了不少。好不容易晃晃悠悠的摸到自己公寓门口掏出钥匙打开门，看到浴室里打开的灯光佐助不由得眯了眯眼，自己出门时又忘记关灯了吗？佐助摇了摇头，努力让自己保持清醒，首先要好好地关上大门，然后脱下鞋子换成家居拖鞋，最后把外套脱下来挂在挂衣架上，完美。接下来就是要去浴室里洗个澡，好好地睡上一觉！这么想着，佐助便脚步飘忽的走到浴室门口，一把拉开门，嗯？有些不太对……为什么浴室里好像有人在洗澡？那个洗澡的人怎么看怎么像鸣人？但是鸣人不是在外地比赛吗？难道自己太想鸣人所以出现幻觉了？不过这幻觉也太真实了吧？佐助走进浴室上上下下的打量眼前的幻觉，甚至能感受到花洒喷出来的细碎水珠和热气以及熟悉的沐浴露的味道，身体便先一步的做出反应，搂住眼前人的脖子，将他的脸拉近细细的打量，在对上那海水般的湛蓝色双眸时，忍不住轻笑了一声便吻了上去。

“吊车尾的，你回来了。”

鸣人在比赛结束和带队教练打了一声招呼便火急火燎的坐最近一班的新干线赶回公寓，满心欢喜的想着马上就能见到佐助了真开心~却没想到一回家却看到公寓里空落落的一个人都没有，只好苦哈哈的整理行李顺便洗个澡，没想到洗澡洗到一半浴室门却突然开了，转身就看到眼神迷离，双颊飞粉的佐助一脸无辜的站在门口，吓得鸣人顿时就石更的待在那里一动也不敢动，就这么眼睁睁的看着佐助笑着走近自己一把抱住亲上来不撒手，身上还带着一股莫名的酒香，感受着怀中人热情主动的舌吻，甜腻又略带凉意的味道让人十分不舍，但是看着佐助身上穿着的衣服已经湿的差不多了，再这么下去恐怕是要感冒的，只能轻轻地推开佐助，一脸宠溺地哄着

“佐助，先放开我，你衣服都湿透了，再这样下去可是会感冒的。”

“不要”

佐助头靠在鸣人的肩窝上撒娇似地蹭蹭，贪婪的吸着许久未闻到的熟悉的柑橘味就是不肯撒手。

“可是这样下去会感冒啊我说~”鸣人看着在自己怀里撒酒疯的恋人哭笑不得，但是这么可爱的佐助他还是第一次见诶！真是超可爱啊我说！鸣人默默捂住有些充血的鼻子

“啧……吵死了吊车尾的！衣服脱掉就可以了吧。”佐助不耐烦的皱了皱眉，伸手就扯掉了自己上衣扔在一边，抬头看了鸣人一眼，看到对方似乎还有话要说的样子便直接贴了上去，在鸣人的耳边轻轻地呵出一口气，一脸赌气

“我要跟你一起洗！”

“可是佐助……”

鸣人还想再说些什么，但是佐助已经凑上来一把握住他的下身开始轻轻地套弄，顺便一口含住鸣人的喉结开始舔弄，时不时还用牙齿微微刮蹭，鸣人顿时失去了思考能力，只能拧紧眉感受佐助略带凉意的嘴唇和滑腻的舌尖在自己身上红色的印记，下身也被佐助好好地照顾着，将近一年的同居生活，两人都已经十分熟悉对方的敏感点所在，看着佐助修长白净的手指在自己的柱体上熟练地套弄，偶尔还会用自己已经勃起的性器相互摩擦，惹得两人都因为刺激而有些站不住脚。鸣人眼睛有些充血的看着眼前许久未见的恋人，再也按耐不住，一把将怀里的人反扣在墙壁上。鸣人有些居高临下地看着眼神发愣反应有些迟缓的佐助，黑色的发丝因为被水打湿的关系正的贴在额头上，不知道是因为酒精的作用还是浴室里的水蒸气，此刻佐助的眼睛像小鹿一般湿漉漉煞是可爱，长长的睫毛上带着细小的水珠在灯光的照耀有些忽闪。感受着肌肤相贴柔腻触感，鸣人微微低了低头，叹息般的吻了上去。

“明天酒醒以后可不要后悔哦~小佐助~”

布置简约但却让人倍觉温馨的公寓中，唯一的光源从半开的浴室门缝中洒了出来，夹杂着一些耐人寻味的喘息声让原本静谧的画面蒙上一层暧昧的色彩。

佐助斜靠在墙壁上，冰冷的瓷砖和背部的肌肤相贴激得他打了个寒颤，原本有些刺目的灯光由于水汽弥漫的原因柔和了许多，正对着他头顶的灯也被晕出毛绒绒的光晕，就像初生的太阳一般，与之相比的是压得他动弹不得的罪魁祸首那头金发，即使是在这种柔和的灯光下也依旧耀眼。佐助眨了眨被灯光照的有些酸痛的眼睛，微眯起眼打量着刚刚还十分英勇地把他按在墙上强吻的鸣人，舔了舔嘴角残留的唾液等待着对方的下一步动作。

佐助明显的暗示鸣人不是没意识到，平常教科书般傲娇的恋人此刻却毫不遮掩对自己的渴求，墨玉般好看的双眸因为情欲的关系染上一丝水色，包裹在衬衣和长裤中欣长匀称的躯体此刻毫无保留地袒露在自己面前，细腻白净的皮肤紧贴着自己，光是看着这番景色鸣人已经硬的发痛了，但是在解决自己下半身的幸福之前还有一个很重要的步骤，但偏偏现在缺少道具，鸣人进也不是，退也不是，犹豫再三只好开口可怜兮兮的认栽

“我说佐助……家里的润滑剂和安全套好像上次全部用完了啊我说……”

不出意外的看到对方脸上闪过不耐烦的神色，鸣人咽了咽口水，眼神有些发虚。原本这些东西是家里常备从来不会缺的，但是自己在走之前的那个晚上，一想到自己要好久见不到佐助，一个没忍住就玩儿脱了……那天晚上究竟和佐助来了几发自己已经记不清了，只记得被自己用润滑剂涂满全身的佐助看起来超色的，原本佐助的皮肤就比较白，涂上润滑剂以后的皮肤在灯光下散发出如玉一般的光泽，摸起来手感更是好到炸，虽然原本佐助的皮肤就很细腻，比自己皮肤不知好上多少倍，但是涂了润滑剂以后摸起来更加不一样了啊，鸣人在心中默默地回味那晚绝赞的手感，觉得自己的下身更加涨痛了。

佐助抬了抬眼看了一眼一脸纠结的鸣人，最终还是叹了口气开口

“鸣人，可以用来润滑的东西不止润滑剂一样东西……”

“诶？佐助你说什么？”正皱着眉头沉浸在思考中的鸣人有些摸不着头脑的反问

“……”佐助扭过头捂住眼睛无语问苍天，他当初是瞎了眼才会喜欢这个白痴！！佐助努力深呼吸平复自己的心情，告诉自己不要跟白痴一般见识以后，才一脸恨铁不成钢地开口

“我记得厨房里还有橄榄油……”

“对哦！！我怎么没有想到啊我说！！！果然还是佐助最厉害了啊我说！！”鸣人一脸恍然大悟，兴高采烈地一把将人横抱起来无比兴奋地跑进厨房，拿起放在料理桌的橄榄油就开始迫不及待的开始扩张运动。佐助整个人就这样被迫坐在料理台上分开大腿任由鸣人对他上下其手，皮肤在接触到有些凉意的大理石料理台时，佐助不由得瑟缩了一下，鸣人却趁机将沾满橄榄油的手伸到穴口附近轻拢慢捻抹复挑，原本紧致的后穴被插入沾满了橄榄油的手指撑开，身体下意识地弓起却更加拉近了两个人之间的距离，感受着內壁被摩擦得渐渐发热，身体也愈发敏感了起来，佐助下意识的侧头看着鸣人，却发现鸣人不像往常一般注意他的反应，眼神却一直看着自己斜下方的一个抽屉，佐助顿时怒从心中起，恶向胆边生一把推开鸣人就伸手准备去开抽屉，心想着我倒要看看能有什么东西能比我更好看！

被佐助突然大力推开的鸣人脚下一滑，还没来得及稳住身形就发现佐助已经一把拉开抽屉拿出了那件佐井送给他的，说什么“朋友之间就要为对方的性福着想”的……

嗯……黑色透明蕾丝围裙

佐助再三确认了自己视力5.4的双眼没有看错，这件薄如蝉翼布料少的可怜的东西，是围裙。然而这件东西有什么好看的？根本就没有他好看啊！佐助从愤怒转为疑惑，鸣人把这种东西放在厨房是干嘛？这东西做饭根本不能穿吧！倒像是会在《亲热天堂》之类的书里出现的奇怪道具，等等！这么说的话……

佐助转头看着被自己推开后就呆在一边不敢动的鸣人挑了挑眉，靠在料理台旁拿起那条围裙在鸣人眼前晃了晃

“这个你不打算解释一下吗？”

“那个佐助你听我说那个是佐井送给我的我说！！”鸣人涨红着脸手舞足蹈地解释

“所以你是想穿这个给佐井看？”佐助皱皱眉假装自己不是很懂地问到

“不不不不是这样的啊我说！！”鸣人脑袋简直都快当机了，当时佐井把那个礼盒给他的时候他怎么也想不到佐井那个看起来一本正经的家伙居然会送这种情趣用品给他啊！为了不让佐助发现就随手藏在了厨房的抽屉里。原本已经忘了这件事，但是刚刚在帮佐助做扩张的时候脑子里竟然突然控制不住的想象佐助穿这件围裙的画面，更没想到的是因为想的太过入神居然被佐助发现了，佐助一定会认为自己是有奇怪的癖好的人的说！鸣人心如死灰地想到。

看着眼前这个有些不在状态的人，佐助不耐烦地啧了一声，走近一脸悲伤的鸣人，右手环上他的脖子，将两人的距离拉近，缓缓吐息，叹息一般说道

“吊车尾的，那你想看我穿吗？”

“诶诶诶？？佐助你你你不用勉强的说……我我我我真的没有想让你穿啊我说！”鸣人的声音几乎带上了哭腔，完蛋了佐助一定觉得我是个有奇怪癖好的人了！！不对等等？

“佐助你要穿这个吗？”鸣人有些不太相信自己的耳朵，小心翼翼的问，生怕是自己出现幻听了

“啧……真是白痴吊车尾！”佐助心想好不容易主动一次结果对象这么不开窍简直就像是对牛弹琴，决定自己直接行动，反正只是穿个围裙而已有什么大不了了，结果穿上去以后却怎么也系不好腰部那宽大的丝质绑带。

鸣人在一旁咽着口水看着佐助拧着眉认真系绑带，不得不说佐井的品味果然还是很不错的，围裙是女仆装围裙的样式，带一点可爱却并不夸张的荷叶边，黑色衬得佐助的肤色更加莹润，胸前两点红樱即使隔着布料也一览无余，但却很好的诠释了什么叫做犹抱琵琶半遮面的朦胧美，背后大片的皮肤裸露在空气中，紧实好看的背肌一览无余，凹陷的脊柱沟直挺挺的延伸到柔韧的腰部，佐助修长好看的双手正笨拙的打着蝴蝶结，再往下挺翘的臀部，刚刚进行过扩张的后穴泛着水光仿佛就像是邀请一般。

佐助还在迷瞪瞪地努力系腰带的时候，突然发现整个身体都腾空了，再回过神来时就已经被压在料理台上动弹不得，裸露的光滑脊背和鸣人结实的胸肌严丝密合地贴在一起。与背部传来的火热温度截然相反的是和冰凉的料理台紧贴的前胸，佐助努力撑起双臂想要离料理台远一点却在这个间隙被鸣人抓住机会在胸前两点逗弄。胸前传来的酥麻感让他有些腿软，几乎是跪趴在料理台上，然而鸣人显然没打算放过他，握住他的腰窝将挺立许久的火热半身在他的穴口磨磨蹭蹭就是不肯进去，被磨得有些难耐的佐助不由得摆动腰肢主动接近那火热的柱身，刚刚被扩张过的后穴急不可耐的想要更多的东西填满。察觉到佐助动作的鸣人坏心得拉开两人之间的距离，不出意料的看到自家因为情欲而眼角泛红的恋人狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“我说佐助，不要那么心急啊～绑带还没有绑好啊我说～要不要我来帮你？”

脑袋有些发晕的佐助只想快点进入正题做些爱做的事，任由鸣人牵着他的手在后背系着绑带，但是很快佐助就发现事情好像有些不对。

“吊车尾的！你把我的手绑起来干什么？”原本愤怒的话语，在鸣人突然的插入之下转为一声勾人的呻吟，佐助红着眼感受着后穴被一点一点的撑开，柔嫩的内壁甚至能感受到鸣人柱体上的青筋的形状，因为手被反绑在背后，没有支撑的上半身只能紧紧地贴着料理台的桌面，刚被鸣人的双手蹂躏过的胸部随着鸣人抽插的动作在冰凉的桌面上磨蹭，乳头也因此变得地更加敏感挺立。好不容易适应了突然被突然插入的异物感，佐助费力地侧过头瞪了一眼正在享受眼前这幅美景的鸣人。不过在这种情况下佐助的示威显然是没有起到任何威慑的作用，反倒在鸣人看来更像是调情的意味，感受着自己的下身被佐助温润肠壁紧紧包裹的快感，以及佐助一览无余的背部肌肤。鸣人在控制下身动作的同时忍不住低下头在那如美玉一般的背部轻咬啃噬留下属于自己的印记，感受着因为自己的动作而变得异常湿滑酥软的内壁配合自己的顶弄而收缩，佐助开始渐渐变得急促的呼吸和压抑着的细碎呻吟，无一不让鸣人变得更加兴奋起来。

“我说佐助……要不要换个更加深入的姿势啊我说？”沙哑而富有磁性的声音在耳边蓦然响起，呼出的热气在耳边萦绕，佐助沉浸在酥酥麻麻恍若云端的快感中根本没有听清鸣人在说些什么，只能努力压抑自己不要那么放荡的呻吟出声。将沉默当做是默认的鸣人一把将伏在料理桌上的佐助拉起来，松开了束缚佐助双手的绑带便缓缓地将自己的下半身从佐助的后穴中退了出来。重获双手自由的佐助并没有因为被解开了束缚而感到愉悦，反倒是因为鸣人的突然退出十分不满，正蹙眉转身准备问个清楚时却感到一阵失重，下意识地伸出双手环住鸣人的脖子时就被强行分开了双腿，鸣人刚退出去的柱体一下子就顶到了更加深入的位置，瞬间的快感让佐助不由得想要抽身逃离，但是没有任何支撑的他只能将双腿紧紧地环绕在鸣人的腰部，任何动作只会让两个人结合的部位变得更加紧密。

感受到佐助的肠壁分泌出更加多用于润滑的液体，收紧的程度也比刚才更加猛烈，鸣人坏心的用力顶了几下不出意外地看到对方脸色潮红，再也压抑不住呻吟出声。不过在厨房里继续下去显然并不是一个好选择，毕竟两个人才刚刚洗过澡，自己倒是无所谓，万一佐助感冒了就不好了。想到这里，鸣人亲了亲还有些迷蒙的佐助便这样抱着他准备直接回卧室。但是鸣人显然低估了这个姿势的威力，刚走进卧室他就感受到佐助突然变得异常敏感，后穴将自己的柱体紧紧地吸附住，更要命的是佐助还一直无意识的扭动着自己的腰，嘴里也开始呜呜咽咽地喊着自己的名字。

“小佐助~一进卧室你就开始变得兴奋起来了啊我说~是等不及想要做爱做的事了吗？”鸣人有些气息不稳的调笑，毕竟佐助害羞的样子真的是超可爱的说！

然而此刻的佐助无比后悔，前段时间因为觉得没有全身镜对于一个合格的精英宇智波来说实在是一件十分麻烦的事情，以往出门的时候由于赶时间经常会把鸣人的衣服错穿在身上导致自己上课时经常被老师和同学调笑，思忖再三他决定在卧室门口装一面全身镜，那样出门之前就可以确认自己是否又穿错衣服了。然而觉得自己的方案简直万无一失的宇智波精英，此刻羞愤的恨不得想穿越回过去把那个想要装全身镜的自己狠狠揍一顿。虽然卧室里并没有开灯，但是从浴室和厨房透出来的灯光还是填满了卧室门口的这块区域，他能够清楚地从镜子里看到自己是怎样被鸣人紧紧地箍在怀里，鸣人充满力量感的身体肌肉线条在光与影的交错下犹如希腊雕刻般完美，唯一不同的是鸣人健康的小麦肤色更加充满生命力，当然也能看到自己的双腿是如何缠绕在鸣人的腰上，自己因为鸣人的抽插而染上情欲色彩的脸，甚至能看到两个人的交合处溢出的汁液，一想到这些佐助就忍不住浑身发热，后穴也不受控制的收缩起来，但更多的是快感，像蚂蚁噬心一般，起初是心里开始有些麻痒，但很快地，这股快感如电流般流过全身四肢百骸，但是自己的身体却在渴求更多。佐助几乎当机的大脑唯一能浮现出的念头就是“不能让鸣人看到这面镜子。”

发现对自己的调笑并没有任何反应的鸣人有些奇怪的侧过头看了一眼佐助，却发现对方好像是在放空一般眼神空洞地盯着某一处，下意识的偏头往那个方向看去，终于明白为什么一进卧室佐助反应就突然变得激烈了起来。腾出一只手打开了卧室中的空调，和远处的床头灯后，鸣人一把关上卧室的门，将佐助压在门板上，看着对方还有些疑惑的眼神，鸣人偏了偏头，示意佐助看向镜子的方向。欣赏着对方突然瞪大的瞳孔，鸣人朝着佐助的敏感点不轻不重地顶了两下，看着镜中黑发青年一副被欺负的快要哭出来的样子安抚般的亲了亲佐助因为刺激而瘪起的嘴角。

“我说佐助~原来你比较喜欢这种玩法吗？”

如水的月光透过浅白色的薄纱窗帘倾泻到房间中，和暖橘色的落地灯光交织在一起，而落地灯不远处的两具年轻的身体正相互纠缠在一起，隐隐约约的光线正好能够让人看清镜子中所倒映的画面。原本精致的蕾丝围裙半挂不挂地吊在佐助的臂弯里，贴着佐助身体的部分也因为被汗液浸湿而变得半透明，勾勒出腹部好看的肌肉线条，虽然不像鸣人的肌肉那样富有侵略性但却隐隐有一股莫名的性张力，然而此刻那柔韧的腰部正被一双修长有力的大手紧紧握住，手背上暴出的青筋暗示着这双手的主人用的力气之大。鸣人舔舐着对方红得发烫的耳朵，斜眼看着镜中恋人染上绯色的清丽脸庞，额边的黑发被汗水打湿紧紧地贴在脸颊上，因为情欲而略微蹙起细眉下面那双墨玉般的瞳孔被生理性的泪水浸染蒙上一层水汽，更要命的是他那微张的薄唇中溢出的诱人呻吟，让他被温热的肠壁包裹着的柱体不由得又涨大了一圈，以前在床上做的时候因为佐助喜欢脐橙又经常习惯性捂住自己嘴巴的缘故，所以自己没有什么机会认真仔细地观察佐助的表情，今天难得能够看到佐助这幅表情简直就是该死的犯规啊！鸣人这么想着，忍不住加重了力度。

感受到软嫩的肠道内壁突然被狠狠地刮弄，佐助几乎是下意识地便扬起白皙的脖颈轻哼出声，在意识到这软糯的声音是从自己喉咙中发出来后佐助羞得忍不住狠狠地在鸣人结实的背肌上抓了一把泄愤。被突如其来的疼痛弄得有些呆愣的鸣人低头看了看一眼脸红得滴血的佐助，又看着镜子想了想，一把将人翻过身压在镜子前，捞起佐助的腰便从后面插了进去。还未来的及骂出声的佐助在鸣人进入的瞬间便软了下去，双手吃力地撑着镜子感受着后穴传来的酥麻快感，狠狠地咬住嘴唇，强迫自己不要发出刚刚那样丢人的声音，然而鸣人显然不会让他如意，重获自由的双手并没有空下来，倒是沿着佐助的腰线一路揉捏到胸前脆弱的两点，本来就被鸣人玩弄得挺立的敏感乳头此刻又被鸣人夹在指尖玩弄，佐助挺了挺身想要挣脱桎梏却被鸣人的右手一把捏起下巴被逼迫着抬起了头。

“我说佐助~这样看着你自己被我干的样子感觉怎么样啊我说~嗯？”鸣人伸出手指，在佐助略显红肿的嘴唇上摩挲了一番，猛地一挺身，趁佐助失神的当口将手指伸了进去，轻轻地刮擦着佐助敏感脆弱的上颚，直到佐助的嘴角有晶莹的液体流出才罢手，俯身将嘴角的液体舔舐干净以后才将几乎窒息的人放开。

“呜……鸣……鸣人……”被快感支配，脑内一片混沌的佐助张口便是无意识的呢喃，在意识到自己喊了什么以后却又愤愤地咬住下唇，又或许是酒精作祟，佐助看着镜中香艳刺激的画面不由得怒从心中去，恶向胆边生脑海里名为理智的弦啪得一声断掉了，体内莫名生出一种亢奋的情绪在叫嚣着，仅仅是这样还不够。佐助努力挺起上身，背部肌肤与鸣人结实精壮的胸肌紧贴在一起，贪婪地汲取着鸣人身上传来的热量。右手则握住自己被冷落的下身开始撸动起来，之前紧闭的薄唇也开始说出让鸣人为之疯狂的话语。

“哈啊……鸣人……再用力一点……快一点……唔！”

听到佐助主动求欢的话语饶是老司机如鸣人也不由得红了脸，低着头在佐助汗涔涔的脖颈里深深地吸了一口属于自己恋人的味道，轻轻地在脆弱的脖颈上烙下属于自己的印记，感到身下人难耐的躁动，鸣人扶住佐助的腰，轻轻地说了一句“那我就不客气了哦~小佐助~”便驾轻就熟地找准佐助肉壁中那块小突起，狠狠地撞了上去。感受着被顶到前列腺的酥麻快感犹如海啸一般席卷全身，佐助松开握着自己下身的手，用双手紧紧地按住鸣人箍在他腰部两侧的手腕，循着那一点开始配合鸣人的动作扭动起自己的腰，佐助努力睁着不知是被汗水还是泪水打湿的双眸，看着镜子中自己大腿根部流出黏腻的液体，毫不吝啬地吐出带着颤抖地呻吟，呻吟声和两副身体撞击所带出的水声在室内交织。忽然佐助感到下腹一阵紧缩，想要攀上高峰，却被鸣人坏心的堵住发泄的出口，酸麻的快感仍旧在持续，佐助不由自主的快速收缩着自己的肠壁，被这难耐的快感逼的几乎抓狂，只能摇着头开口求饶。

“呜啊~鸣人……放开我……呜……好难受……哈啊……让我射出来……”

“那可不行啊~难得佐助你主动一回啊我说……再等等我……”

鸣人皱着眉，感受着被酥软的内壁紧紧含住的快感，绷紧浑身的肌肉开始大力抽插起来，最终低吼一声松开禁锢佐助下半身的手，将精液射入佐助的体内。

佐助几乎是哭着射了出来，浑身无力地靠在鸣人的身上，看着自己的精液毫不留情的射在他刚买不久的镜子前默默地捂住了通红的脸。暗暗下定决心，明天一早就把镜子给拆了。

 

 

FIN


End file.
